All Couples can Edit this!
Fg10: YAY! I'M IN A ROOM Isabella: (thinks) She gets excited about everything(thinks) Fg10: I Know! Django: I hope more people come Phineas: I hope Hyper comes Albert: I hope TD comes Fg10: I hope I will get an A on my quiz but everything is gonna be crack'an lack'an but if its not its lack'an in the crack'an Phineas ferb Isabella : What FG10: YEAH! EXACTLY Hyper enters Hyper:Hey hey hey! My name is shaynanay how you doin' boo?! Fg10: HYA! :) Phineas: Hi Hyper! :) Che: My name is Che and I shall speak to you all in proper grammar. Connecticut: You're booooooring. (: Fg10: She can write however she wants Django: You sound like my sister Jenny: I'm right HERE! Django:Oh Fg10:W Django: What?! Fg10: I was playing a game with this kid on the bus and we started saying random things Che: Mustard! Connecticut: PowerPoint presentations! (Che blushes) Fg10: ROAR! Connecticut: I remember that slide! (pokes Che) Che: Urgh, shuddup! (: Isabella: Do I want to know? Che: No! Connecticut: Yes! Che: (sigh) Fine... in fifth grade, which was like four years ago — Connecticut: I was in sixth grade then. Che: — uh, it's a long story. Isabelle: I have time. (:< Che: Go away. (Isabelle disappears) Candace: I'm here with Jeremy. Isabella: And I'm here with Pierre. Phineas: That's her French boyfriend. Isabella: She knows. Star: And I'm here with.... *glances to her right* Just a moment. *walks and drags Freddy Mann out of the closet* I'm here with Freddy. Django kisses FG10. Isabella: I still want to know about that slide. Che: It'll give me edit conflict. Isabelle: No it won't. Che: Did I not tell you to go away?! Isabelle: Hahahano. Che: Well, go away. Isabelle: Not until you tell the slide story! Che: No! Honey: Your life's like a big fat Noodle Incident. Che: You too. Go away. Fg10: Hi honey and Isabelle Honey: Hai! Che: GO. AWAY. Baljeet: Why? Fg10: Not you Mindy: Lighten up baljeet Mindy kisses baljeet Ginger: Hey! Mishti: I thought me and baljeet were a couple Ginger: WHAT?! really?! I'm a couple with baljeet Mindy: Did he kiss you guys? Ginger: No Mindy: And did he give you guys a really big hat Mishti: No Mindy: And did he... Mishti: we get it Che: XD Fg10: this is funny. CAN you PLEASE TELL SLIDE STORY Che: Oh, fine! Connecticut: Victory! Che: So in fifth grade, which was, like I said, four years ago, we had a half day and a speaker came in and said you kiss your friends in Syria. After class, Connecticut said, "Ari, you're my friend, right?" When we went to Spanish (where we used PowerPoint a lot), I opened up PowerPoint and shut off the screen, because the teacher always used to talk to us before we started our work. Forgetting I had PowerPoint open, I typed in "connecticut wants to kiss me :o" and then opened up the screen, and he saw his name and kiss... and hasn't let it go since. Connecticut: I saw that slide! Che: 9_9 FG10: yay! Regurge: Greetings! Phineas: Where's your date? Stacy: Helloooo....Right heeere. Adyson: I wish I had a date. :( Phineas: Oh man up. You're Adyson Sweetwater, the toughest girl I know! :D Adyson: You know what? You're right. I AM Adyson Sweetwater. I'm perfectly capable of anything. Django: Uh-huh. *kisses FG10* Fg10: Its okay Adyson you are the toughest girl I met Adyson: Is that a compliment? Buford: I like you Adyson: O_O I'm with django Night: Hehe Buford: GGGRRRR! FG10: Its not GGGRRRR its ROAR Che: No, it's RAWR! Honey: Isabelle dropped the chicken! Che: You watch too much Jersey Shore. Connecticut: (in New Jersey accent) Joisey Sho! Che: Uh... huh... Fg10: Whats that? Che: Reality TV... you're probably too young for it. I mean, I'm too young for it! (Team Doof walks in) TD:Hey guys! Fg10: HI! Albert: Hi TD Fg10: PURPLE! Django: SPRITE! Adyson: What? Fg10: Man up Adyson: I did Isabelle: I can't see over the counter because I'm a freakin' smurf. Che: You and Honey better find a better place to go in five... four... three... Isabelle: Okay, okay, jeez! (leaves) Che: -_-" Fg10: WOW! It was that easy to make someone leave Night: Maybe Buford: Where did you come from Night: NOT! Telling TD: Well this is delightifully random Albert: Indeed it is... Che: You sound like college professors. Team Doof: I get that a lot... Albert: Was that a complement? Team Doof: I dont know.. Che: From me, it's a compliment. Isabelle: From me, it's an insult. Che: Everything's an insult from you. GO AWAY. Liz: And Taste the freakin rainbow on your way out! (throughs a skittle at Isabelle) Django: Adyson, you're not with me. FG10 is. Adyson: STOP REMINDING ME!!!!!!!!! DX *runs out crying* Phinello: Darn it, Django! Jenny: You made her cry, bro! Team Doof: Theres always Buford.. Albert: Thats true, With both of you having a high level of anger you two should make for a compatible couple Adyson: High level of...Oh that's it buddy! *picks Albert up and throws him on TD* Buford: *walks up to Adyson* Ummm....I'm gonna guess you're in a bad mood? Adyson: Yes. Yes I am. *looks at Buford and quickly looks away* Buford: ??? Adyson: *is blushing* Phinello: Hmmmm................. Night: GGGGRRRRR! Fg10: Night calm down Night: I'm Not! (eyes turn orange) Fg10: Everyone run Night: what I made a sandwhich TD: BLUEBERRYS!!! Regurge: (Holds Stacy's hand) Vanessa: *is kissing Johnny* Phineas: So cute. Where's Hyper? Star: And Freddy. *looks at him* Oooohhh..... He is so busted when I get home..... Isabella: And Pierre. Did they stand us up? Phineas: I hope not. :( TD: They will be back Liz: They always come back.... Fg10:Or else I'll... Everyone: O_O Fg1jkbg0: CRAYON! Star: Why did- *sigh* Adyson runs in Adyson: Hi I'm back Fg10: Shalaylay! Star: Don't you mean "shanaynay?'' McKenna:For her,it's anything,as long as its random. Django: Who's your date? Adyson: Not sure. Che: I think Vanessa and Johnny are really cute together. Ferb: Gee, thanks. >_< Che: Oh, yeah, I'm the bad guy now. Star: *walks away,whistling cuz she likes Ferb* Connecticut: Girl. Che: Whatever. Fg10: I don't like ferbnessa Ferb: >_< Phinello: Me too. Ferb: >.< *sarcasticly* You guys are the best. Che: I know. :3 McKenna: Oh,and a pointer for you Ferb,Star likes you. Ferb: *facepalm* TD: If I told you guys the pairings I like/dislike you would kill me... Che, Connecticut, Honey, and Isabelle: ALBERT! Albert: What? What did I do? Fg10: Well... Albert: Don't start. Fg10: Okay... He flirted with Candace, Stole Irvings cameras, and thinks Phineas and Ferb aren't real. But I love TD and Albert TD: Aww thanks FSG!... Wait you flirted with Candace?! Albert: Not recently! TD: Ok good ^-^ Fg10: No, in Doof side of the moon he saw Candace and even quote "gave her his nerd word"unquote. Candace: Yep, pretty much Albert: What,no! Fg10: lying... Penguinz! ;) Star:*walks back in* YAY! Django: what? Fg10: Chi, Chi, Chi, Chi, Chi Che: ... Fg10: ...Its gonna be super trip! Che: ... FG10: What? Che: (honest) I saw the actual Connecticut in the parking lot today at school... TD: Wait you gave her your "nerd word"?! Albert: yes... TD: But now you only have 2 left!!! Fg10: But its on his watch...Penguinz! I love penguinz! Star:So do I. :) *hums Buildin a Supercomputer* Django: Cool TD: Well to be honest I knew about it Albert: o.o.. all of it? TD: Yep... FG10: you knew about my obsession of Penguinz? Django: Know one knew that Fg10: Its on my profile Team Doof: I knew it. Penguins are cool Fg10: I'm known for 2 things at my school. I'm the random queen. And I'm obsessed with penguinz. Phineas: Cool. Pierre: I'm here! :) Isabella: PIERRE!!!!! :D Phineas: At least YOUR date came. -_- Isabella: Oh Phineas, Hyper WILL come. Don't you worry. :D Isabelle: Hyper makes me sick. Che: Quiet, you. Isabella and Phineas: Yeah! Quiet, you! Django: well this is getting boring Fg10: NNNOOOOO!!!! Stacy whips Django Django: Ow! Fg10: Anyway... lets do a coupleathon Phineas: Um...WHY! Fg10: cuz I want to watch Penguinz! Phineas: thats not really an answer... Fg10: (sings) Don't care (sings) Phineas: -_-' Star:*slaps Isabelle for no apparent reason* Isabelle: Ow! What was that for!? Star: No reason.... Fg10: okay... anyway couples will compete to see which is the best :) Phineas: My date isn't here Fg10: Well... my penguin isn't here Django: You are obsessed with penguins Fg10: *smacks face* NOT penguins Penguinz! Che: You know what... action movies about assassins are creepy. Isabelle: No, you're as psychotic as Johnny. Che: If I was psychotic as Johnny, you'd've died a long time ago. Isabelle: o_0 Star: Yes,yes you would've. *shudders* Connecticut: Yeah, you're not psycho! (hugs Che) Fg10: AAAWWWW!!!!! One point for team Americacticut! A mix between Che and CT Zachary Cucetchi walks in Star: *pulls Freddy in for a kiss* Fg10: AWWWWWWW!!!! One point for team Steddy! A mix between Star and Freddy. Night: Hello Weirdo! Zach: Te ganna Regurge: I'm up for it! But I think we all know which couple will win... Fg10: Hmm...(clueless look) Zach: Mes up for it! Fg10: YAY! Everyone: Were doin it! Fg10: Flying penguinz. Ferb: *is single unfortunately* Star: Poor Phineas. And Ferb. They either dont have dates,or their date isin't here. :( Isabella: *is kissing Pierre* Ginger: Wait....Mindy, you're not Jeet's girlfriend. Wendy is, cuz she's the one he kissed. Baljeet: Yep. Ginger: But me and Adyson are still single. :( Ferb: Well...I'm available. Ginger: OMG! Your British accent is so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ *hugs Ferb* You are gonna be my date! :D Fg10: O_O umm...sorry...but...EEWWW! Ginger: Hey! Star: That was random. Milly runs in Milly: what did I miss...Django! Django: um... Fg10: (tells story) Milly: AAWWW! Django: Uh-Oh Milly: Bunnies!I can't believe how cute they were TD: Hmm.. Adyson is single, Bufords also single... HINT HINT Buford: 0.0 Fg10: Wink Wink! Adyson: What are you telling us Star: You don't know?! TD: (facepalm) You to really ARE alike! Wait.. We are compeating!? Fg10: Do you guys know what a Pentateuch is? TD: Something to do with penguinz? Albert: I am a nerd but yet I do not know what it means.. Fg10: O_O Wow I'm SO shocked I'm younger than you and I know exactly what it means TD: Wait a sec... It is the five books of Moses in the Torah... Your Jewish?! Isabelle: You don't like sleeping. Obviously you and Johnny could be like, besties. Che: Do you see the majority of my hair burnt off? No. I don't. Isabelle: Part of your eyebrow is missing. Che: ...I know... Star: o.0 FG10: No and No. I'm korean,american, and philipean. I'm not Jewish Night: Ima witch Zach: Wes know that Che: I'm Christian. Isabelle: Big whoop. Fg10: I'm Christian...its NOT a big whoop TD: Imma Christian and but am part Jewish ^-^ Star: I am also Christian. And a pinch jewish. (Fist bumps Isabella, FSG10, Che, and Star) FG10: one piont for Team Albert (mix of TD and Albert) Che and Me TD: We have a name! Albert: Uh.. yeah.. (blushes) TD: LOL thats a good name for us ^-^ Fg10: No one knows what a Pentateuch is DX Liz: (holding a pen) Then tell us! (snaps pen by accadent) Fg10: O_O...it is the first five books of the Bible that tells about the begining of the world. Watch whats in the Bible its funny TD: YES! So I was right! Because what I said earlyer IS the first 5 books of the Bible! :P Fg10: you said Moses Regurge: The other couples are ahead! Think of something, Stace! TD: Yeah I ment to word it differently... Either way it is Genesis, Exdous, Leviticus, Numbers and Deuteronomy. ^-^ Liz: How random is this? Alice: What are you even doing here? You dont have a date. Liz: I like making other peoples conversations awakward by throughing skittles at them. Stacy: (to Gurgy) I dunno! You think of something! Regurge: But I don't know either. YOU think of something! Stacy: But what- Waaait a sec... Mabye if we get Adyson a date we would get points! Regurge: How will getting another couple together get us points? Fg10: friendliness. you would get a point for friendliness. :). Stacy: Exactly Fg10: whats with all the Italian kids in my class Zach: I'm Italian Fg10: Exactly! Adyson: (looks at Buford and blushes) Stacy: Well don't just stand there staring. Go talk to him. Adyson: Oh. Ummm...Ok. (walks over to Buford) Hey Buford. ^_^ Buford: Hey. What's up? Adyson: Ummm....Well, I kinda have to ask you......Are you....You know... Buford: Am I single? Is that what you were gonna say? Yes, yes I... Adyson: (interrupts Buford by kissing him) Stacy: WAHOO! Points for us, Gurgy! :D Star: *kisses Ferb* Ferb:*faints* Fg10:A point for.... Sterb? If thats what you call it. Lyn: Human affection confuses me. Che: Yeah... I don't get it either. Isabelle: That's because you're blonde. Star: *out of nowhere* I'm a brunett! With silver streaks! Liz: I dont get it either... Gabrella: (to Zach) I am Itallian also! ^-^ Regurge: Yes! (Hugs Stacy) Fg10: I might never understand love. But I'm young. But whats with all the Italian people Zach: I'm also...(hours later)...and Italian Isabella: ISABELLE< SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! (kicks Isabelle) Phinello: O_O Isabella: What? You know I hate her. >.< Star: She ''is ''completly the oppisite from her. Pierre: Izzy, just calm down. Isabella: Ok. (kisses Pierre) Fg10: Isarre gets one point (mix between Isabella and Pierre) Phineas: Well that was odd Liz: It gets ''much stranger,Kevin Phineas: But my names not- Kevin: My name's Kevin! Star: That was a quote from two episodes,I think. At'' least ''"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" I think the other is "The Ballad of Badbeard". Zach: (to Isabella) Hiya Lila Isabella: OOOOKKKKAAAAYYYY!!!! Bob: *snaps* Okay! Fg10: I don't make up team names...wait I do! Liz: Your name is not Kevin! Kevin: (starts crying) (Lexi walks in) Lexi: Hey everyone! Liz: Oh this is about to get good Fg10: Sorry but you need a date to come in........PENGUINZ! :D Che: Isabelle doesn't have a date. Isabelle: Yes I — Che: And Sean doesn't count. He's Blythe's. Blythe: *from down the hall* SALTEED NUTS! Isabelle: NO!! TD: Liz dosent either Liz: BETRAYL!!!!!! Che: Uh... here. (sketches up a picture of JTHM on a piece of paper and gives it to Liz) There's your date. Liz: He's creepy... TD: Wait.. Whos that? Zach: Zablork Night: Yep pretty much TD: Who?! Night: Zablork! how can you not know it Regurge: Eh, screw zany schemes to get points. I'll just do this. (Kisses Stacy) Fg10: One piont for them (Che starts humming Dynamite) Isabelle: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying "aaaayyyyooo, stop humming before I punch your freaking face-ooo!" Che: Quiet. NOW. (kicks Isabelle out of the room) Regurge: Ok, now how do we rack up more points? Che: I dunno... and I don't really wanna know. Blythe: AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!! :D Ferb: I guess you just do stuff with your dates. Star: I have two points. I'M WINNING! Ferb,I kissed you earlier so you wouldn't feel left out. Ferb: o.0 Adyson: Yeah. A date. Which YOU don't have. Buford and Adyson: XD Ferb: Okay...... Fg10: Penguinz! Zach: There gos another guy flying.... Albert: TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW (throughs a skittle at Liz) Liz: O-O... (TD kisses Albert) Che: O–O Lyn: OMG IT LOOKS LIKE DIB! Che: ...how'd you get here? Anyway, trying to get Ferb a date would be chaos unless we have no Ferbessa shippers here... (Everyone looks at TD) TD: o.o.. (backs away slowly) Fg10: Penguinz! :D Che: TD... I'd run. Anti-Ferbessa shippers: GEDDERR!!! (TD backs into a wall. Albert gets out his nunchucks) Star: *trys to protect TD with her supa secret agent skillz* Does this count?! Fg10:Ummm...Yes? One point for Stadoof. Singers: Ag-ent S! Phineas: What the- Liz: Oh gag. The whole "damsel in distress" thing... Meh whatever. GET HER! Che: And while the anti-Ferbessas annihilate TD (And Star)... I'm gonna go annihilate all the ZaDr shippers. It'll take me a while, but I'll try. Fg10: Hmm...(clueless look) Penguinz! TD: Hey guys! No need to.. hurt me!... We can talk this out! Anti-Ferbessa shippers: No. You ship Ferbessa. There will be no rationalisation. Star: Perry,A little help here?! Singers A-gent P! Phineas: Again,What the- Star No time to explain. Che: XD Regurge: Is this a bad time to say that I don't like Ferbessa...at all? Fg10: Don't hurt TD. Night: *zaps anti ferbnessa shippers* Che: No! I hate Ferbessa! Fg10: she only zapped the ones atacking Stacy: You don't? Well, I won't hold that against you, since it's kinda cute actually. Regurge: And I won't your like of it against you. Ferb: Indeed. Zach: yiblak TD: Well I am glad I was not destroyed... Thanks. Star and Perry:Welcome. Fg10: I'm glad too. PENGUINZ! :D Django: you are obsessed. Liz: VERY.. TD: (sigh) Albert: What? TD: Nothin ^-^ Isabelle: So you know what stinks about you? Che: Nothing. :3 Isabelle: The fact that when you get into something new, you quote it a lot... or you make us quote it. Che: Watch it, I could make you quote it too. Isabelle: AND THE CHORUS SWELLS! Hey, what the heck?! Che: Told you. Liz: I know what ya mean.. I HATE it when TD does that Andrea: (singing Viva La Vida) Liz: See what I mean? Regurge: It's ok, I do it alot too. Can't think of any example though Fg10: Qipo Zach: Wapupa Nom Nom: (starts crying realy cartoon-ish) Liz: Whats wrong? Nom Nom: ROAR! Liz: Nom Nom does not understand what you two are saying... Fg10: Zibba birla. Tu wibs. Shedonkachoo!!! (translation: Its okay. It's hard. Turnip!!!!) Zach: Wipppa hae! (translation: Don't fall on the turkey) Phinello: Heh...I would never do that. Although maybe I should. Dot: Please don't. Phinello: Why are you here? I didn't give you a boyfriend yet. Dot: You don't have a date either. -_- Phinello: I'm here cuz FG10 is my friend. Adyson: Read the sign. Couples only. (kicks Phinello and Ferb out) Che: MYBRAINISNUMB. Connecticut: It's because I'm on Facebook, isn't it? Star: But...But.. I serve as Ferbs date! I KISSED HIM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Fg10: Okay... I guess that's allowed...*lets Ferb back in* Ferb: Thank you. Che: ...yeah. Connecticut: And you never have the courage to talk to me. Che: ...yeah. Connecticut: Aww, it's okay. I'm afraid of me too. (hugs Che) Liz: "No matter what we do thats how life goes"... Thanks TD. I love being your puppet... -.-... Vanessa: Ummm....Am I gonna get kicked out too? Adyson: If Johnny doesn't come in the next 10 minutes, yes yes you are. Liz: Ha! TD: You know you cant be here either right? Albert: Unless we find her a date TD: (evil smirk) Liz: Oh no.. Nom Nom: ROAR!! TD: Alright.. Whatever. Albert: (walks over) Hey I just found a whole stash of pudding in- (TD kisses Albert) Liz: Eww.. (Irving walks in) Irving: Hmm.. Not room 8.. (sees TD kissing Albert) AAAHHH!! MY EYES!!!!!!! (leaves) TD: Well that was.. random.. Albert: Indeed it was.. Ginger: I think I'm in love with Ferb. Star: Why you little.... McKenna:Girls,girls! STOP IT! Fg10: Where's ''your ''date? McKenna: Over there. *points at Andrew in the corner* Andrew: Hey. *waves* Fg10: Okay. You can stay too. Phineas: What about Bal.... Ginger: You KNOW he's dating Wendy. Ferb: (walks back in) Ginger: (runs over to Ferb and hugs him) Che: Hmm. That's weird. Isabelle: NOFERBY'SMINE. Che: NOHE'SNOT. Honey: LAWL. Nom Nom: ROAR! Ferb: I am NOT yours, Isabelle. Ginger: You tell her! (kicks Isabelle out) Adyson: I was gonna do that. Thanks. :) Liz: O.O... TD: I sure am glad I drew you.. Because I only had a vague idea of what you looked like before. Liz: WHAT?! TD: Nevermind Phinello: Ok, I just want to tell you that I'm using my old account PhineasxIsabella right now. Star: Okay, P&I. MM: Agent S...... Star: Uh oh. Dot: Cool! :) Isabella: Toatally! Phineas: Wait, What? (Albert kisses TD) TD: O.O.. Well that was random.. But a good random ^-^. What was that for? Albert: For just being you. TD: Aww. Liz: GAG! TD: (kisses Albertt) Your so sweet... Che: I'm gonna have to go with Liz on this one... Honey: We know you're in a bad mood... Isabelle: ...so shut up now. Star: Stace and Gurgy need to think of something. Che: -_-" Liz: See? I'm right! I'm NEVER right. But now, in this one moment of awesomeness, do I declare VICTORY!! Phineas: If Hyper doesn't come, will I be kicked out? Adyson: As per the rules, yes, yes you will. :P Phineas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jonny, Jeremy, and Coltrane walk in with Jenny and Candace. Regurge: Well if albert's gonna randomly kiss someone...(Kisses Stacy) Liz: Again I say, GAG! TD: Oh Johnny,Jenny and Candace are here! Its time for my awesome creck shipping (thinking) Mua hahahaha! (thinking). Oh and Coltrains here to.. Jenny: (kisses Coltrane) Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Candace: (kisses Jeremy) Stacy: Coltrane and Jenny? XD I never thought THAT would happen. TD: Dang it.. I liked Johnenny... Liz: GAG! TD: (thinking) now that my crack shipping is usless in here I have no reason to like Jenny at all... (thinking) Jenny: Hurtful! Vanessa: XD TD: Dang it! Curse your hippie-mind-reading powers! Ferb: Hey, where's Che? Phineas: On a date with Connecticut. Johnny: Cool. TD: 0.0... Liz: What? TD: I thought Connecticut was a girl.... Liz: (bursts out laughing) Fg10: (points at CT) Wisnerbie! Hehehehe Zach: Hehehehehe Night: Hehehehehe Fg10: ...No he is a boy TD: Oh. Well thats akward.. Fg10: Treespo Django: what? TD: She seems to be speaking in code.... Albert: Or another language so advanced we cannot understand it... Fg10: I can sing/talk 10 languages! Litsy!!!! (point at Albert) TD: (giggles) Albert: HEY! Wait.. was that an insult? TD: I have no idea FG10: WHISBEE!!! Zach: OOOOHHHHHH Fg10: ITS CLIDE!!! XD (points at Ferb) Ferb: What?! Star: Here we go again. Besides,why does everyone call Ferb "Clide"? McKenna: I have no idea. Che: Why would Connecticut be a girl? Fg10: Meeshno! Django: I can't undedstand Fg10: Gappa! Liz: Appag TD: )(.. Ferb: I cant understand you people!! Is this an American thing?! Albert and TD: We dont understand them either Nom Nom: ROAR!! Ferb: 9.9 Che: 9_9 Fg10: I'm not american! I'm Korean and Phillipean and parshalley american Django: You need to work on spelling Fg10: Me's Know! :) Che: I'm feeling more Isabelle-ish every day. Connecticut: That's bad. Honey: Very bad. Che: I know. I just hate everything right now. Isabella: WHAT? No, you can't turn into......HER! Phineas: She may eventually. Isabella: And what happened to: 1. Your optimism and 2. the dating game? TD: I was born in America but I am mostly- Liz: I'm bord TD: Then LEAVE Albert: She does have a point.. TD: Alright, what do you sugjest we do? Liz: Well I hope you two dont- TD: Shut it Liz Liz: (mutters) Snippy much? Fg10: Shivoskii! Star: Skiddley Whiffers! Che: I'm just going through a tough time... and ranting about it on dA. Isabelle: Yeah, because if you're gonna rant, why do it to yourself? Che: Shut up. 9_9 FG10: Whats DA? Milly should leave Milly: Why Fg10: TITLE Django: you need a date Adyson: (kicks Millie out) Sorry Mills, but they have a point. (kicks out the FS Girls who are single so only she, Isabella, and Ginger are there.) Cheer walks in Cheer: OOLA! Fg10: no one kick her out or I'll kick you out Night: Scara TD: Whats your username on DA Che? Ferb: By "noone" she means you. Adyson: Shut IT! >.< Ginger: Do NOT talk to my man like that! (punches Adyson) Ferb: One point for us I guess.... Ginger: Gingerb. That's what we're called. Liz: 0.0... Viloent much? Che: Heehee. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Isabelle: Oh, joy. Che: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Honey: What's up with her? Connecticut: She got Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Director's Cut. Isabelle: Isn't she a bit young to be reading that? Honey: Yeah... Che: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Oh, and btw, TD, my username on dA is Dib-a-licious. Adyson: (kicks Phineas out) Sorry, your date was gone too long. Phineas: I understand. TD: Wow.. Phineas is gone.. Liz: 0.0.. (thinking) and I am only here to make sarcastic remarks about TD and Albert.. It wont be soon before I get kicked out.. (thinking) TD: We cal still hear you Liz Liz: And I ment what I said about the only reason I am here is to mock you TD: -.-.. Ange: Hi. Phinello: Hey, I didn't give you a date yet, you little monster! Ange: Oh. Sorry. I thought this was your Q&A thing. (leaves) Ferb: O....kay............(kisses Ginger) Fg10: Mys Q&A isn't gonna go well...right Clide Ferb (Clide): Right Che: UN MUNDO IDEAL, SERÁ FANTASTICO ENCONTRAR... Connecticut: And this is why you're awesome. You sing in Spanish. Isabelle: That's Italian, idiot. (Liz walks over) Ferb: Whatcha doin? Liz: Its Isabella and that french dude.. There finishing eachothers sentaces and its making me want to throw stuff at them... Man there as bad as TD and Albert TD: I can hear you! Liz: I know I said it LOUDLY! Fg10: whats with all the Itallian people?! Clide:... Star: I'm not Italian. Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Albert: TD! The 3DS relese date is set for March 2011! TD: I already knew that.. But its SO exctieing! Albert: But did you know that OOT will be re-relesed for the 3DS? TD: O.O...Your joking Albert: Nope Liz: Nerds.. Che: I'm not Italian... o_0 Gabriella: I am! Jhonen: So if Hyper's not really contributing anymore, then it's Phinabella, right? Isabelle: Yeah, go awa — wait, you can be my date. Jhonen: I'm outta here. (runs) Fg10: Very smart Jhonen. Wakakola Zach: Ekalala Fg10: What?! Hehehehehehehehe Clide (ferb): It was about me wasn't it Fg10: Kinda...(looks at Nom Nom) You are so cute! You remind me of my youngest brother! And these cute things *Hugs Nom Nom* Django: Icho Fg10: *cries* wheres stawberry *hugs Nom Nom* Django: I was speaking your language Fg10: No! Icho is strawberry. and my favorite tamagotchi Isabella: Nope. I'm with Pierre. :P Phineas: Yeah. (misses Hyper) Star: I wonder where she is? Screen shows Hyper at a Pool Party Star: Awwww. She's having more fun than us. We're trapped in a box. McKenna: It's really a room... Star: Shut up. Isabella: She'll come, Phin. Don't worry. TD: I think.. Albert: What? TD: Nom Nom may have had something to do with it Everyone: 0.0... Fg10: Nom Nom is SO cute *hugs Nom Nom* Django: No one seperate them TD: It seems that Nom Nom is now friends with FSG10.. Wich is odd since it is also friends with Liz and there like total oppisets Nom Nom: ROAR!! Liz: Nom Nom wantes me to tell you (FSG10) thanks for saying its cute.. -.-. Fg10: Tell him (if you can) your welcome...you're right TD me and Liz are different *hugs Nom Nom* TD: He can understand you ^-^ Fg10: Hmm.......Who wants a cookie....*hugs Nom Nom* Night: *eyes turn orange* YAY! Halloween! *candy shoots out of ground* Fg10: CANDY! *hugs Django* Che: I can't eat half the stuff I got from my trip out into my neighborhood as Nny. Isabelle: Because you're afraid of becoming fatter than you already are? Che: Shut up. No, it's because I have braces. :P Isabelle: Hah, sucker. I have Invisalign. Connecticut: ''I have braces. Star: I'm going to have braces. *turns into a dog for no apparent reason* Che: HAH! Isabelle: o_o" Regurge: Meh, I'm too old for trick or treating Isabelle: What a loser. Star: Ruff. Che: -_-" Phineas: Isabelle, you truly are sordid. Isabella: What does THAT mean? Phineas: I called her filthy and morally degraded. Isabella: Good job! :D ~The Next Day~ Candace: And then, I turned around and he was right THERE dressed as a knight! Stacy: Let me guess....And you were a princess and you were both all matchy and it was like you were on a date. Candace: Yep. :) (Team Doof is drug in by Liz) Team Doof: *mumbleing* Candy... I...Want... morecandy! *mumbleing* Liz: NO! NO MORE CANDY! Team Doof: So... Many...Kit-Kats... Liz: Your gonna get fat you know! Irving: Like you? Liz: SHUT IT! Team Doof: I will NOT! Phineas: Liz, stop teasing your creator. >.< Ferb: You're all crazy, you know that, right? Phineas: It's too bad Hyper didn't come. :( Adyson: Didn't you get kicked out? That's it! >.< (bans Phineas from here) Star: WAIT! I have an idea. Phinbella, anyone? Adyson: Good idea.*lets Phineas back in* Phineas: Thanks Star. Star: Welcome. Team Doof: Candy... Wait.. Wheres Albert? Liz: (facepalm) Adyson: Meh...If Liz and Cheer get to stay, I guess it doesn't matter.... Phineas: :D Pierre: Hyper est pas encore là. Phineas: I know. :( Isabella: Elle va venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Phineas. Phineas: GAH! Why are you all talking to me in French? Isabella: Hehehe...Cuz it's fun! ^_^ Liz: So is giving weggies and I havent done that all day! (looks at Irving) Irving: Uh.. (runs out) Che: Heh... wedgies. Fg10: YOUR NEVER TOO OLD FOR TRICK OR TREATING!!! (well I'm a whole lot younger but Gurgy is over 13) *hugs Nom Nom* the cuteness never ends Che: Yeah, I'm 13 and I went trick-or-treating. Thoroughly awkward, but free candy. Fg10: Free candy!!!! Sweet tarts!!! :D Can people give me questions on my Q&A with penguinz...Candy!!! Regurge: ...Where's Stacy? Fg10: She probaly ate all the candy or she is... Stacy: right here! Team Doof: I am 14 but I kinda HAD to go trick-or-treating...long story... Liz: (knowing that Stacy is there) I dont know WHERE Stacy is... Mabie shes with Albert.. Team Doof: -.-" Fg10: Should I tell my age? -_o hehehehehehe Team Doof: You dont have to. Hey.. Where IS Albert? (Looks around, Alberts not in da room) Fg10: Okay I will give my age .4 less than TD's age Ferb: Awesome!! (Alice walks in) Liz: Just what we need.. More Brits.. (Alice glares at Liz) Alice: WHERE have you been TD? Team Doof: Here. Alice: Oh.. (reads sign) Oh I dont have a date.. I better go Ferb: Why dont you invite Carl? Alice: 0.0.. W..Why would I do that? Not that.. I mean..I... Oh TD there is a nerd in the hall looking for you Team Doof: Albert! (runs into the hall) Fg10: Don't slip on the ape! OOKLA! *hugs Nom Nom* Candace: I hope she didnt mean me..t Zach: No, No she didn't *looks at whatch* I'm gonna be late! *runs off* (Team Doof and Albert walk back in) Jhonen: Well... (looks at sign) I guess I'm here with Devi, then. Che: Yeah. Yet another personification of me. Everyone else: ANOTHER?! Fg10: another what? cookie Team Doof: Thats alright, I have many. Take these two for example (points to Alice and Liz) Alice and Liz: WHAT?! Alice: Theres no way this goth-girl Liz: And this oblivious spy-Britt-chick and I can have ANYTHING in common! Alice: Oblivious? Regurge: Oh, there you are stacy. (Hugs Stacy) Devi: Okay then? Ferb: Alice is NOT oblivious. >.< Alice: (hands Ferb a cookie) Thanks Ferb Liz: Mmm hmm.. Sam: You two actually have stuff in comon, For example, you are both terrified to tell the boy you love that you.. well like them! Alice: 1 Who are you and where did you come from? 2 Liz LIKES someone? Liz: o.0.. Do not! (Sam leaves) Team Doof: Random.... Fg10: Very Zach on plane: Olay Zach: Hello Fg10: O_O...I'm not gonna ask Blythe: (to Devi) Your hair's purple... Devi: I know. Blythe: Iz pwetty! 8D Devi: Thanks! (: Star: Mine has silver streaks. Freddy: Perdy.... Anthony Timond: My name was randomly made up by Agent P rocks2272 so McKenna could have a date. McKenna: Mhm. Star: HOW DARE YOU DISS MY CREATOR! Everyone else:Okay...... Isabelle: How is Blythe here? Blythe: FRYYYYEEDDD CHIKEN! Honey: Sean. Isabelle: And Devi? Honey: Jhonen. Isabelle: Jhonen's mine. Jhonen: No I'm not. Trust me. Adyson: Isabelle, stop stealing girls' boyfriends. It makes you look desperate and weak, which you are. (kicks Isabelle out and bans her) Fg10: Adyson is getten a banning mood Zach on plane and zach: Yeah! Night: How is that possible Isabelle: (from hallway) I'M NOT WEAK! Isabella: YES YOU ARE!!!!! Star: Since you two are opposites,Isabelle, you are ''very weak. McKenna: Yes,yes you are. Zach on plane: Ya sure Zach: OOMPA!!! (points at Isabelle) Devi: Kay, look. You keep your hands off Jhonen. You keep your hands off Phineas. You keep your hands off Kristopher. You keep your hands off Sean. And you keep your hands off Ferb,or is it Clyde? Doesn't matter. Get it? (Isabelle nods) Honey: Wow, you put her in her place. Devi: Yep. Liz: (To Isabelle) Wow.. You are SO full of yourself... You would be perfect for Kent.. GAG (Devi kisses Jhonen) Isabelle: MINEEEE... Che: No. Not yours. Liz: (Still to Isabelle) You make me want to gag... Just like Kent.. Nom Nom: ROAR! Liz: Come Nom Nom (Liz and Nom Nom walk over to the food table) Che: You know what are really good? Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Isabelle: (from hallway) YOU PIG. Team Doof: O.O... candy.... Albert: Uh oh.. Team Doof: c...candy!!! Albert: No candy! Team Doof: CANDY!!!!!! Albert: NO!! NO CANDY!! Team Doof: CANDY!!! (Che quickly stuffs the peanut butter cup into her mouth before Albert and TD tackle her) Fg10: *gives TD candy* Has anyone seen Nom Nom... Che: Imagine Nom Nom on sugar. ...whoa, that's a scary thought! XD Fg10: I heard jellybean in those series of words....I want to feed Nom Nom strawberries...wait that would be ofensive to Ichogotchi Che: A pie chart of all your favorite pies? Honey: That was random. Che: I know... where did that come from, anyway? (Honey points to another tab Che has open, which is GraphJam) Che: Oh. Fg10: (sings) Bell tellos gena golla fellna te ra (song ends) Team Doof: XD Nom Nom on sugar.. Good thing that will never happen.. Wait where is the candy FSG10 gave me?! Everyone: O.O Albert: I took it. I will not allow you to be that hyper in this room more than once a day! Team Doof: Aww! quote"You do care!"unquote. Star: Was that a quote from Spongebob? Team Doof: Yes,yes it was. (TD kissed Albert on the cheek) Liz: O.o... Gag Fg10: Here it is *give TD candy bucket* Nom Nom and Ichigotchi would be good friends Che: You know what's sad? Isabelle: YA FACE. Che: The only word I can pick out of a Japanese song I know is 'sayanora.' Isabelle: That is sad. Che: Hey! You're not allowed to agree with me! Star: Didn't you get banned by Adyson? Isabelle: I found a way back in. Ferb: I think TD is on a crazed sugar rush. Daniella: She is. Just keep giving her candy and she won't go psycho. Nikki: Yeah. Stephanie: Agreed. Star: Mhm. Devi: Well... Team Doof: (in the background) Candy!! Albert: (also in the background) NO MORE CANDY! Ferb: But what if giving her candy IS making her crazy?! Daniella: O.O Carl: (to Daniella) Ok so who are you REALLY? Che: (in Tootsie Pop commercial narrator voice) The world may never know. Daniella: Unless they go to my article. :P Candace: (goes to Daniella's article) O_O You're from...the future? Daniella: Yep. Candace: And you just gave out info that could change your future. Daniella: How? Candace: Now your "Dad" knows your "Mom" loves him. Daniella: O_O Che: ...and we're doomed. (covers head with a colander) Carl: O_O' Ferb: Oooh wait till TD finds out Team Doof: (walks over) Find out what? Ferb: Daniella told Carl about Alice's crush on him. Che: Heh... don't mess with the space-time continuum. We learned that with RAWEFC, when it existed. Everyone: Oh yeah.. Star: I sort of liked that series... Everyone glares nastily at her Star: I SAID SORT OF! Team Doof: You did WHAT?! Oh no..This is not good, not good at all... Devi: Will we need the red button? Che: How do you know about that? Devi: Personification. Che: I always forget that. Team Doof: Hmm.. No, that will just kill-er destro- I mean "zap" them... But we could use the white button Phineas: What does THAT do? Star: Yeah! Team Doof: It will erase there memory, but that means we will have to bring Alice here.. Daniella: And if you DONT erase the memory? Team Doof: Everything in my storyline is happening for a reason, If they find out now...well... You can already tell. Daniella: What the heck do you mean!?! And- wait.. why am I fadeing?! Team Doof: You are starting to dissapear, see either they never had you, or it end up you were never given the abillity to time-travel. You need to sit down, your head will start to hurt, you will more than likely have mood-swings and you may not recongnise us due to your memorys being changed. Carl: That was a mouthful Danilea: You have to get Mom! Er I mean Alice! Team Doof: (texts Alice to come) (ringing) Phineas: WAIT!! Daniella: No time for waiting, whoever you are. Phineas: Huh? No no no what I mean is I still have her cellphone! (Phineas holds up Alice's ringing phone) Team Doof: Oh good! (TD zaps Carl and Daniella) Daniella: Where AM I? Team Doof: Dont ask. And DONT talk to him (points to Carl) Daniella: HEY! Thats my- (Team Doof takes Daniella into the hall) ~Somewhere Else~ Alice: I have the strangest feeling... Wait a second.. Wheres my phone?! CURSE YOU PHINEAS!!! ~Back in the room~ Che: Man, I hate Wikia's new look. Die, Oasis, die! That's right, Oasis, you have been defeated! Now you go to Oasis prison. Isabellle: You have issues. Hey. Why is there an extra 'l' in my name now? Che: Because I felt like it. Isabellle: Get it off! Che: Nah... Hyper:Yo Phineas! And others! Phineas:YAY! UR HERE! Che: DO I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO FIGHT WITH EVERYONE?! Devi: What do you mean? Che: This girl, over Facebook, who I don't even know is telling me to "calm myself" because she called me a creeper. Isabellle: You are a creeper. Che: No. Shut up. Amelia: Have you guys seen Dana (Daniella) We supposed to go to Future Django: Do I know you? Amelia and Fg10: You might know!!!! Zach: WALLA Fg10: OOOOHHHH!o Albert: She is in the hall with TD Amelia: I'm coming for you Dana! *runs out* Fg10: Have fun in the future Daniella: We will! Though I still dont remember how I got here in the first place.. Amelia: We got here by using time thingy Cindy: Time TRAVEL. -_- Daniella and Amelia: Ohhhhhh.... Darcy Garcio-Shapira: Time travel is so — Che: OUT! (points to door) Amelia: Cindy got here how FG10: Cindytchisan should leave or Adyson shall ban you Cindy: She won't ban her own daughter. :P Adyson: Actually....I might. Star: She's on a banning streak. Ferb: Yes,yes she is. Cindy: (runs out of the room) Team Doof: Well... This keeps getting weirder and weirder.. Zebra: It gets much stranger Kevin Liz: AH!! Taste the freakin rainbow you talking giraffe! (Liz throughs a cup of pudding at the Zebra) Zebra: Giraffe?! Good sir, I'm a wild boar! Star: I thought you were a zebra! Che: Uhh... what? (Three unicorns come in) Blue Unicorn: Riiiing Pink unicorn: Hello? Blue: Riiiiing Pink: Hello? Blue: Riiiiiiiiiiiiing Pink: Hello? Blue: Riiiiiiiiiing Pink: He- White Unicorn: YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION! Che: Charlieeee! We're on a bridge, Charlieeee! Charlie (AKA the white unicorn): Not again!!!! Pink: Look! Its the Z! Che: ZZZZZZZ! ¡El hombre con el sombrero nos envió! Blue: He told us many awesome storys! (to lazy to type in Spanish LOL) Charlie: ...what? Che: Comemos en tortugas esta noche! Isabellle: Ew. Talking Zebra: Did I say wild boar? I meant zebra. Candace: Suuure you did. Zebra: (disappears) Candace: Weirdo. Star: Indeed he is. Blythe: Odriew. Isabellle: -_-" Ferb: (hugs Ginger) Albert: Wait...Is the couple-a-thon finished? Candace: I dunno. Stacy: I think so. Team Doof: I have nooo Idea Pink: We must ask the Banana King! Blue: YOU are the Banana king Charlie Fg10: Couplathon is not over...One point for Ferb and Ginger Cheer: Candy for ALL XD Night: You can't trust'' him'' around candy Zach: That would be me...but its true Devi: Couple-a-thon is definitely not over. (kisses Jhonen) Fg10: They get one point Django: We don't have any points Fg10: We aren't trying hard enough Star: I have three! One for me and Ferb, Another for me and Freddy,and something else I forgot about. Zach: Me and Night don't have any points Django: (kisses FG10) Fg10: One point for us and Night Night: Why? Fg10: You saved TD from Ferbnessa haters (Sorry all who like that shipping) Star: I thought me and Perry- Oh yeah..... Team Doof: Grr.. Thats the third edit conflect in a row.. Pink: Z! Team Doof: Where did you guys come from? Pink: The Vortex Blue: DUH! Charlie: Cuz that makes sence.. Team Doof: You guys are getting on my nerves (Albert holds TD's hand) Liz: TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW! Pink: The freakin rainbow? Blue: Noooooooooo! (They dissapear) Fg10: My head...rainbows...penguinz...*faints* Che: Please don't... I saw a kid faint at school today. Oh, and can you ask me some questions on my Q&A? Night: *Wakes up Fg10* She's fine Fg10: Sorry I have a huge headache...sure I'll give you Q's..Can you give me some Che: Sure. And I'm splitting this into a new section because my computer is freezing up. All Couples can Edit this! 2 Fg10: Where the two part come from...I can just make a new page...all in favor say "I love PENGUINZ"﻿ Albert: Uh.. I love penguinz Team Doof: I love that you love penguins... (hugs Albert) Liz: GAGORAMA Zach,Night,Cheer,Fg10: *Gasp* You said that...OOOHHH Phineas: I love....Hyper! :D Star: I love Freddy! McKenna: And I love Anthony! Anthony I love you too. :) Isabella: Strangely, Hyper still hasn't come in. Pierre: Je t'aime tellement, Izzy. Isabella: Oh, vous avez utilisé mon pseudo! Vous êtes si doux! ^_^ Fg10: DX French Dude!!!! Okay well due to nice askings I shall return but I might edit htis again but for now (Sigh) Lets go to All Couples Can Edit This 2! *Rides out on rainbow* Everyone: Okay. *exits* Category:Fanon Works Category:Community